legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Shaw
Sebastian Hiram Shaw is a mutant and an enemy of the X-Men. He possesses the ability to absorb kinetic energy and transform it into raw strength or release it through a simple touch, a powerful punch, or a stomp to the floor. He is the leader of the New York branch of the Hellfire Club, an exclusive secret society bent on world domination, although to the public, he is a legitimate businessman and ordinary human. Greatest Strength: His mutant ability Greatest Weakness: Despite his mutant ability, there is a limit and also he is vulnerable to blades and stabbing weapons After the events of First Class, He and Porky Minch orchestrated all the Brotherhood of Mutants members' deaths apart Magneto, Mystique and Pyro. But he betrayed Porky and escapes leaving Porky as the responsible of the crime. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Shaw is first seen having spied on Sinister and his crew for BlackGarurumon. Baron and Evil Buss find out what Sinister is doing with other members that didn't make to the meeting and decide to procure them before Sinister does and Shaw with Unalaq warn what will happen if they fail.Shaw and Unalaq eventually save MetalGreymon from The S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad and Shaw uses his mutant absorption power against the Furgersons when they try to stop them. When BlackGarurumon chews MetalGreymon out for failure, Shaw informs him that : He was being held by some floating head known as GBF and he did mention Sinister`s Micheal Myers so it does raise a eye brow. He also talks with other villains about the black haired girl with the pink bow and the possibly of her mutantness and DNA to be used for Shaw's plans. He with Cronus and BlackGarurumon give Ultraman and Evil Buzz who contacted him about the success of their project, another assignment assorting to Jaeris the Gun Slinger. Shaw finds the temple himself and tries to convince Mrs. Shaprio to side with his beliefs mutant kind, when she refuses, Shaw dumps Mutagen on her before going face to face with Rose.Shaw returns and gives the news that he forced mutantism on Isabella.Shaw learns that Isabella is still trying her hand at not being put at place, so he and Unalaq follow her. Shaw and Unalaq find the temple as well and end up having a rather excited LeFou join them. Shaw and Unalaq arrive and deliver a beat down to Evil Carl and GBF and resists Colress using Magneton’s thunderbolt. Felix shows up and Shaw just kills him and then Isabella uses Ageislash’s scared sword on him which causes great harm as stabbing weapons are something he has a problem with. He also notices a temporarily cure to her mermaidism Morgana, Birkin, Motherfucker, Theodora, Evanora, Shaw, Braniac and Unalaq begin setting up a trap and Cronus suggests for all of them to use it although it's overkill according to Theodora. The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Shaw and the members of BlackGarurumon prepare to relocate their base under Hans and Noah Cross. Ares, Frollo, Du Bois, Shaw and Unalaq all arrive in the sand world and shove The B Team into a pyramid making sure they are done with so BlackGarurumon can work on Blue who betrayed him to help Pan. Shaw and Unalaq work alongside Clay Morrow, Cronus and Darth Nihilus to recover the mutagen for themselves before Loki, Wesker and The Smoking Man do, the three get the drop on them by dropping Sentox which Cronus leaves with Shaw and Unalaq pissed for just leaving them there.He and the main members of the team head in the Springfield to try and smoke Slade, Bender, Castiel, Discord and the others on BlackGarurumon's orders. He guards the way when Isabella, Louse and Lydia take him with stabbing weapons and Aegislash. Allies and enemies Allies: BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon Enemies: Magneto, Jean Grey, the X Men, the B Team, the Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Sinisters of Evil Gallery X-men-bacon 458.jpg Shaw.jpg Hqdefault (14).jpg Thehead.jpg Baconk.jpg Xmen firstclass05.jpg 3320501-xmfc14.jpg Kevin bacon sebastian shaw x-men first class.jpg V1.png Snapz-Pro-XScreenSnapz0053-1024x433.jpg X-Men First Class05.jpg X Men-First-Class-Emma-Frost-ja-Sebastian-Shaw.jpg X-Men-First-Class-White-Queen-Sebastian-Shaw.jpg Sebastian-Shaw-x-men-first-class-23542510-720-480.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mutants Category:Honorable Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Misanthropes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Business Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:Anarchist Category:Xenophobes Category:Evil Genius Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Usurpers Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Nazis Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Isabella's Archenemies Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Major Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Bacon Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Third in Command Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Cemetery Wind Category:Garrus Vakarian's Archenemies Category:Murderers Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline